Miscellaneous unorganized material/KRDO-TV
KRDO-TV is carried on cable channel 12; channel 13 is instead occupied by Telemundo affiliate K49CJ. edit History KRDO-TV first went on the air on September 21, 1953 as an NBC affiliate. At that time, KKTV channel 11 was a primary CBS affiliate with a secondary affiliation with ABC, and KCSJ-TV channel 5 was the NBC affiliate for nearby Pueblo. As such, during much of the 1950s, Southern Colorado was served by two full-time NBC affiliates and a CBS affiliate that also carried ABC programming. By 1960, as virtually all TV viewers in both cities and the surrounding area were receiving each of those three stations, the formerly separate Colorado Springs and Pueblo TV markets melded into one single market serving the Pikes Peak region and surrounding areas. At that point, each of the three commercial TV stations became "exclusive" network affiliates with KKTV 11 retaining CBS, KCSJ-TV 5 (now KOAA-TV) continuing with NBC and KRDO-TV 13 becoming a full-time ABC affiliate. KRDO was one of the few ABC affiliates that didn't clear The Dick Cavett Show during the late 1960s and early 1970s. KRDO-TV had been locally owned by Pikes Peak Broadcasting Company since the station signed on. In April 2006, the company announced that it was selling KRDO-TV (along with KRDO-AM and KJCT-TV in Grand Junction) to the News-Press & Gazette Company. News-Press & Gazette officially took over operations of KRDO-TV on June 26, 2006; in honor of Pikes Peak Broadcasting, it changed the name of its Colorado broadcast group to Pikes Peak Television. edit News operation KRDO-TV's news operation was rebranded from News13 to NewsChannel 13 on the same day that NPG took over the station's operations. Under NPG, KRDO expanded its newscasts starting with 5 p.m. and 6 p.m. newscasts replacing the single early evening 5:30 p.m. newscasts. It added weekend morning newscasts (currently airing from 6-7 a.m. & 8-9 a.m. both on Saturdays and Sundays) that started in the final week of December 2006. In June 2007 it started a midday newscast that airs from noon-1 p.m. On July 23, 2008 KRDO-TV began broadcasting Southern Colorado's first local newscasts in high definition (HD), beginning with "NewsChannel 13 at Noon." edit On-air staff edit Current on-air staff Anchors *'Eric Singer' - weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *'Heather Skold' - weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 p.m. *'Jon Karroll' - Weekday mornings "Good Morning Colorado" and noon *'Vida Urbonas' - weekday mornings "Good Morning Colorado" and noon *'Samantha Anderson' - weekends at 5 and 10 p.m. (also reporter) *'Joe Dominguez' - weekends at 5 and 10 p.m. (also reporter) *'Patti Moon' - weekend mornings "Good Morning Colorado" and (also Reporter) *'Mireya Garcia' - Telemundo Anchor (also reporter) Reporters *'Tak Landrock' - TARGET 13 Investigative Reporter *'Lindsay Watts' - TARGET 13 Consumer Reporter *'Scott Harrison' - general assignment reporter StormTracker 13 Weather Team *'Matt Meister' (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist Seal of Approval) - Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *'Marty Venticinque' (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist Seal of Approval) - Meteorologist; weekday mornings "Good Morning Colorado" *'Anders Nelson' - Meteorologist; weekend mornings "Good Morning Colorado" (also reporter) *'Josh Poland' - Meteorologist; weekends at 5 and 10 p.m. (also reporter) Sports Team *'Rob Namnoum' - Sports Director; weeknights at 5, 6 and 10 p.m. *'Ryan Lowen' - Sports Anchor; weekends at 5 and 10 p.m. (also sports reporter) edit Former on-air staff *David Brody, former news director; now serves as a correspondent for the CBN News segment on The 700 Club. This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''Your Esso Reporter'' (1953–1958) *''The Big News'' (1958–1964) *''Newscope'' (1964–1967) *''Eyewitness News'' (1967–1975) *''Channel 13 News'' (1975–1978) *''13 News'' (1978–1979) *''News 13'' (1979–2006) *''NewsChannel 13'' (2006–present) *''NewsChannel 13 HD'' (2008–present) edit Station slogans *''Southern Colorado's Color Station'' (1960s) *''Channel 13, Your Neighborhood Station'' (early 1970s) *''The Best in Southern Colorado, TV-13!'' (mid 1970s) *''Count on the Channel 13 News'' (mid 1970s) *''You're in 13 Country'' (late 1970s) *''TV-13, Just Look at Us!'' (late 1970s-early 1980s) *''You and Me and TV-13'' (1980–1981; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''Now is the Time, TV-13 is the Place'' (1981–1982; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''Come on Along to TV-13'' (1982–1983; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''That Special Feeling on TV-13'' (1983–1984; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''We're With You on TV-13'' (1984–1985; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''Feel the Spirit Come Alive on TV-13'' (1985–1989) *''Colorado Springs is Watching KRDO'' (1990–1991; local version of ABC ad campaign) *''A Part of Your Life'' (early 1990s) *''Everywhere Everyday'' (1996–2003) *''Your World at Home'' (2003–2006) *''Where The News Comes First'' (2006–present) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit External links *Official website *Query the FCC's TV station database for KRDO *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KRDO-TV